


Holiday to cornwall

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, family holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: This is a follow up to the holiday to cornwall





	Holiday to cornwall

As they drive out of the village with all the kids in the car, Charity thinks to herself, she’s gonna look after Vanessa.  
Tracy is going with them, because Vanessa was worried that she’d find Tracy in prison when they got back  
Sarah had gone with them as well, seeing as she is in charity’s care  
Johnny pipes up from the back  
“Mummy chatty, where are we going”  
“We are going on holiday mate”  
“Why is auntie Tracy and Sarah coming”  
“Because Auntie Tracy needs to come with us and so does Sarah”  
“Okay”  
Sarah had been quiet, ever since she found out that it was Kerry who killed frank  
Vanessa talked to tracy  
“Trace is Sarah okay”  
“Yeah she’s asleep”  
“Okay”  
Then Tracy spoke up  
“Vanessa, are you sure Sarah can go to Cornwall”  
“Yes charity got the all clear from her doctor”  
“Right Okay”  
Tracy saw Sarah and Debbie and jack as family, Sarah had been so understanding of frank’s death and she even sometimes comforted Tracy when Vanessa wasn’t there.

After a two hour drive they finally get to their lodge  
Sarah and Noah are sharing, Johnny and Moses are sharing and Tracy is with the teenagers  
Once they get inside, it was about 9 o’clock at night  
Tracy was helping charity get the Johnny and Moses into their pyjamas  
Charity had already said that Noah and Sarah could stay up with her, Vanessa and Tracy  
Once the boys are in bed, Tracy gets changed into some shorts, charity does the same, and Vanessa is already changed  
Noah and Sarah come out of the lodge, both in shorts, and they both have food  
As soon as they sit down, Tracy pipes up  
“I don’t understand how you and Sarah can always be hungry”  
Sarah then pipes up  
“Well what I say, I’m a growing lass”  
Then charity pitched in  
“There it is, the dingle sarcasm, who are you texting anyway”  
“I’m texting mum”  
“Right, tell her I miss her”  
“She knows, she’s missing you, the boys and Vanessa as well”  
Charity gets up and goes to the fridge  
“Oh alcohol, they have alcohol free drinks too”  
“Pass us a shandy please mum”  
“Alright Noah”  
Charity goes and gives them all drinks  
She was gonna enjoy being with her boys and her girls  
She thought of the dingle motto, and she decides to creat her own family motto  
Family comes first

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
